Coastal Waves
by Benson'sClover
Summary: Olivia Benson finally reconnects with a younger female, Melissa Murphy. Olivia's chance for a love relationship - years in the making - is tested by Alex Cabot and other interferences. This story is semi-based on the timeline of SVU seasons - I DO NOT own any rights to Law & Order: SVU.
1. St Patrick's Day

Olivia Benson met Melissa Murphy in Brooklyn, 2004, when Melissa was 18. Olivia was visiting Nathan Murphy, an old academy and college buddy. Nathan was down from Massachusetts to visit his brother, Frank and his daughter, Melissa. Melissa was originally from Anaheim, California but brought to New York once her mother died.

Over the years, Olivia watched Melissa, or as everyone called her, Sparky, change from a shy tomboy into a mischievous rowdy young woman as she hung out with the neighborhood boys and her father's friends.

Before Nathan passed away from his illness in late 2009, he told Melissa that when he died to go back to New York and that Olivia would take her in while she found her our place and a job at an auto repair shop. Olivia promised Nathan that she would do anything for Melissa.

2010, and Melissa now 24, was back in New York, but without any family - Olivia felt a sense of obligation not only to Nathan, but to Melissa to make sure that she did not end up like Melissa's father. Nathan entrusted his academy buddy to help his niece out when he passed away. Nathan left Melissa with a small trust fund and his 1949 Mercury. The Murphy's Amherst, Massachusetts property went to other relatives in the Murphy family, so Melissa was without a home.

Olivia kept her promise and took Melissa into her apartment, although all she could offer her was the couch, Melissa welcomed it. And within a month, Melissa was employed at an auto repair shop.

[]-[]

Manhattan

McSorley's Old Ale House

March 17, 2010

2 pm

Olivia and Elliot walked into the small, old bar with all the St Patrick's Day chaos erupting. Beer stench, Celtic music blaring, men laughing. It was 2pm and Melissa already had 3 beers in her. She fit right into the testosterone filled environment.

Olivia wanted to drop in and make sure that Melissa wasn't getting into trouble.

"Are you okay with making a stop here?"

"Yeah, no problem, Liv."

"I just want to make sure she isn't…"

"Yeah, I know."

Melissa had substituted her usual St. Patrick's day in Boston for the celebration happening in Manhattan. Earlier in the day, Melissa text messaged Alex Cabot to meet her, Elliot and Olivia for drinks at 6pm. Alex responded that she was eager to meet with Melissa and Olivia and Elliot.

[]-[]

Melissa met the ADA while visiting Olivia in the squad room in 2009. Olivia introduced them to one another and Alex took an immediate liking to Melissa. Alex was discussing a case about an automobile accident with a valve found at the crime scene. Melissa knew valves like the back of her hand and asked Alex to see a photo of it. Melissa eventually ended up helping Alex with the valve identification which led to a shop outside Staten Island, where the perp worked and was eventually prosecuted.

At Alex and Melissa's initial meeting, Olivia became tinged with jealousy. She felt her space was being invaded; space that had taken Olivia 5 years to build. Even though Olivia and Alex had been done for a several years, Olivia knew Alex was looking at Melissa the same way Alex used to look at Olivia– admiration, intrigue, desire, and lust.

Melissa and Alex had since met inside the squad room a second time leaving Olivia on edge. Olivia and Melissa were sitting at Olivia's desk. Melissa brought Olivia a "lunch" at 7pm – one of Olivia's longer days. After court, Alex came into the squad room to deliver a report to Dr. Wong. Upon seeing Melissa, Alex stopped at Olivia's desk and began talking to Melissa. Olivia stood up, moved in between the two, and blocked the conversation with the excuse of a leg cramp. It was a poor excuse, Olivia knew; however, she knew it wouldn't be long before Alex tried a move on Melissa.

The third encounter, of which Olivia had no knowledge, took place at Olivia's apartment. Olivia had left early in the morning to attend court; Melissa not yet up for her own work. Alex went to the apartment and asked for Olivia because she had additional information for a court case. Melissa was surprised Alex would even stop by. Surely, Alex knew what time court was, and being it was only 45 minutes until the start, Alex could have called Olivia's cell.

Barely awake, Melissa invited her into Olivia's small, dark, apartment. Melissa was petite, yet muscular in the upper body; she had blonde shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and a few tattoos on the lower inside of each arm. Melissa was wearing black hot shorts and a black wife beater- her usual bedtime attire.

_Alex: _

_You just woke up didn't you?_

_Melissa: _

_Does my outfit give it away?_

_Alex:_

_I think your outfit is cute._

Melissa and Alex sat on the couch in the silence of the apartment. Only the street noise and occasional car horn floated through the room. Alex looked down on the couch at the bed sheet and blanket.

_Alex:_

_Do you always sleep on the couch?_

Melissa told Alex she spent most of her nights on the couch; the nights Olivia did not come home because of all nighters, or nights she crashed at the precinct, she slept in Olivia's bed. Alex had shifted slightly at the mention of Melissa sleeping in Olivia's bed. Melissa noticed Alex's unease.

_Melissa:_

_That doesn't happen too often._

Alex uncrossed her legs and took a breath to make that move. Alex lifted her hand and drove her arm slowly toward Melissa's thigh.

_CELL PHONE RING_

_Alex Cabot? Yes, I can make it. The original time was 10. Okay, thanks. _

Alex stood and took a final look at Melissa in her outfit.

_Alex:_

_Court time was moved up. _

_Melissa:_

_Okay. _

Alex walked out of Olivia's apartment. She tried, and technology ruined it.

[]-[]

Olivia saw Melissa talking to a man at the bar as they made their way through the bar.

"Elliot, isn't that Lionel Granger?" Olivia asked.

"Yep." Elliot chirped back.

The defense attorney was facing Melissa, looking as though he was in court giving her the questioning he does to Cabot's witnesses. Olivia watched as Melissa turned her whole body on the bar stool towards Granger; Melissa cocked her head to the right and let out a brief two words. Olivia knew what those famous two words were.

Granger held up his hands in defense, Olivia read the words on Granger' mouth, "Now wait…"

Melissa interrupted Granger and now audible to Elliot and Olivia as they were closer, "Listen, asshole, I don't know who you are."

Elliot turned to Olivia, "Problems?"

"Yeah." Olivia and Elliot walked faster towards Melissa.

Olivia and Elliot stopped at the pair and Granger turned towards the detectives, "Oh, hello, detectives. Excellent timing. This young woman is belligerent."

Olivia turned to Melissa. "What's going on, Melissa?"

"Oh, so you know her?" Granger asked. "We were just reviewing her family history. I became well acquainted with her father through the system. Did you know the bastard didn't give a damn about her and sold her out to his friends?"

Olivia, stunned, did not move or speak. Melissa immediately lunged from her stool and punched Granger in the face with her right fist. The momentum of Melissa's lunge and punch carried both her and Lionel to the floor. The rowdy bar patrons turned and cheered at the fight.

Olivia immediately dived for Melissa. Olivia grabbed hold of her waist and yanked on her. Melissa got three more punches in on Granger before Elliot had to place himself in front of Granger to stop the hits. The men cheered even louder at the final two hits. Olivia finally pulled Melissa off of Granger and held her by the waist.

"Arrest her, damn it. I'm pressing charges, Detectives!" Granger yelled. He wiped blood from his cheekbone and stood up while adjusting his suit jacket. He looked around the bar at the patrons staring at him and laughing. Granger tried to collect himself and appear not embarrassed that a young woman had just got 4 clean punches in on him.

Olivia dragged Melissa out of the bar by her waist as a man yelled out "Nice hitting!" Olivia raged at Melissa's behavior and the encouragement she was getting from total strangers. This is exactly what she did not want Melissa to end up doing out here, or anywhere. Olivia slammed Melissa up against a wall.

"What the hell, Olivia?" Olivia pressed her harder against the wall.

"Don't resist, Melissa." Melissa tried to turn around and release her arms from Olivia's firm hold, but Olivia's strength kept her pinned against the wall. Melissa's right shoulder dug into the brick wall as Olivia pressed harder. Olivia pulled out the cuffs from her belt with her left hand, she pressed them onto Melissa's wrists and cranked them as close to her skin as possible.

"Olivia, you're actually arresting me?" Melissa incredulously asked while trying to turn backwards to look at Olivia.

Olivia kept her hold on Melissa's wrists with her left hand and had her right hand placed on Melissa's upper left back. "Melissa, this is bull."

"What's bull is what you are doing to me!" Melissa's voice choked a bit as her adrenaline started to come down from hitting Granger.

"You did this to yourself, Melissa. I knew at some point you would lose control down here." Olivia said.

Melissa fell silent for a few seconds then quickly seethed at Olivia's accusation that she couldn't possibly grow up from the rowdy 19 year old version of Melissa that left New York in 2005.

Melissa, infuriated, tried to wiggle her wrists violently out of Olivia's firm grasp. Olivia's rage burst over completely – she pulled Melissa roughly back from the wall then forcefully walked her over to their Squad car. Olivia, still with her right hand on the cuffs, pushed Melissa forward onto the hood of the car with her left hand- so forcefully that Melissa's face hit the hood.

"Olivia! What are you doing?" Elliot bursting out of the bar ran towards the two. Elliot ripped Olivia's hands from the cuffs and pushed Olivia back. Melissa free from Olivia's control stood up and turned away from the hood of the car and spit out blood. She looked to Olivia with disbelief that the one woman she had ever trusted in her whole life would do this to her.

"Liv, you need to cool off. Go finish up with Granger inside." Elliot demanded. Olivia shook her head as if coming out of a trance and looked at Melissa's bloody lips.

"Am I under arrest Elliot?" Melissa barely spoke.

"Unfortunately, yes." Elliot replied.

"For what, Elliot?" Melissa said, using her own right shoulder to wipe blood away from her lips.

Elliot sighed deeply, "Well, Lionel Granger wants to press charges and if Olivia wants to, you resisted arrest."

"Please, look at me, she messed me up!" Melissa yelled in Olivia's direction.

"Let's go, I'm sorry Melissa." Elliot said as he lightly led Melissa by her handcuffed wrists into the Squad car.

The drive to the squad room was torture for Olivia. She knew that within an instant she had blown years of a developing relationship with Melissa. Olivia turned around to the back seat to look at Melissa, "I had no choice, Melissa." Melissa instantly jerked her head to the left window, the furthest she could get her sight away from Olivia.

Elliot looked in the rear view mirror and saw blood dripping down Melissa's lips.

"Liv," Elliot motioned with his head to the back seat. Olivia dropped her head lower and saw the blood. She pulled a Kleenex out of the glove box and reached back to wipe it off.

Melissa jerked her head down and as far away as possible, "Don't touch me."


	2. Confrontation

[]-[]

SVU Precinct

March 17, 2010

4 pm

Once in the squad room, Elliot placed Melissa in the holding cell. No one had patted her down. Munch, Fin, and Cragen's faces expressed the surprise at Melissa's bloodied face.

"What the hell happened to her and why is she in our cage?" Cragen asked.

Olivia walked past the whole squad without saying a word. She sat down in her chair, hard; pulled out forms and began writing her report, digging the pen into the form; she turned back to the cell, Melissa sat in the corner of the cell turned away from Olivia.

"Melissa, well, resisted arrest after she assaulted Lionel Granger." Elliot said.

Melissa still had her cell phone in her pocket. She decided to text Alex Cabot.

[]-[]

SVU Precinct

March 17, 2010

5:29 pm

Alex stormed into the squad room. "Where is she?"

Olivia looked up at Alex in disbelief. She had the intuition that Alex was interested in Melissa, but how did Alex find out that she had been arrested. Olivia instantly stood up ready to eliminate the situation quickly.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Melissa Murphy." Alex barked back.

Olivia was unnerved by another woman calling Melissa by her real name. Olivia was the only person to ever call her by her real name. Olivia crossed her arms and looked over to the holding cell; by this time, Melissa was facing out. Melissa averted her eyes from Olivia's stare.

"How did you know she was here?" Olivia asked.

"I don't think I need to talk to you about this one, Olivia. Elliot, release her now." Alex demanded.

Melissa stood up and walked to the edge of the cell, still holding her cell phone with Alex's last text on the display screen:

**_I'll be there in 10 min. _**

Olivia looked over and saw Melissa's arm dangle out off the holding cell's door – then Olivia noticed the cell phone. **_Damn it_** she thought.

"She's under arrest, Alex. You can't come in here and demand her released. She resisted arrest." Olivia said.

Alex announced to the entire squad. "Yeah, so why hasn't she been processed for this misdemeanor? You guys are bending the rules quite a bit, aren't you? I suggest you let her out or I'll have IAB all over this." Alex walked to the holding cell.

"Melissa, are you okay, oh god…Who did this to her?" Alex demanded after seeing the swollen lip and dried blood.

The squad house was silent.

Olivia tried to regain control of the situation, "You can't pull her out, she resisted arrest, Alex. Plus, she assaulted Lionel Granger."

"Well, I can't say haven't wanted to hit him a few times myself. Regardless, I can simply pull her out for improper booking, Olivia. She doesn't even belong in this precinct."

Members of the squad looked around at each other. Elliot, wasting no time, walked to the cell and unlocked it.

"Come on, Melissa," Alex said as Melissa walked out of the cell.

Olivia enraged could not move. This was not how she envisioned the day and night. She wanted to have a few drinks with Melissa. Something they hadn't done in the short time Melissa had moved back to New York.

Olivia walked up to Melissa and Alex, she put her hand out to Melissa's arm, "I can take you home…Meli," but Alex cut her off.

"I don't think that would be appropriate Detective Benson…" she paused before changing the tone of her voice to condescending, "…considering the circumstances."

As Alex led Melissa out of the squad house, Alex subtly demanded to Melissa, "You'll come home with me tonight. Do you have a key to Olivia's place to get your stuff?"

"That's nice of you Alex, but I can find a place to go tonight. It was more than enough that you got me out of there." Melissa responded wearily.

"No, no. I want you to be at my place tonight. You don't need to be worrying about where to go tonight. Let's go get your stuff before Olivia gets back." Alex commanded.

Back in the squad room, Elliot put his hand on Olivia's back. "Don't worry, Liv, it'll all work out."

"I don't know, Elliot." Olivia breathed out.

Olivia couldn't begin to tell Elliot what she was feeling about Alex taking Melissa. "Elliot, I…can't get out of my mind about what Granger said about Melissa and her father's friends. That happened before left New York, when I was around her… I didn't even know. I couldn't even protect her back then. I haven't protected her at all, all these years."


	3. Almost

220 Riverside Boulevard

Apartment of Alexandra Cabot

March 17, 2010

730pm

Alex opened the door to her apartment; it was big, clean and had one bedroom. Melissa walked in slowly and hesitantly.

"Well come in, you can place your bag in the bedroom." Alex said.

Melissa carried her black backpack into Alex's bedroom. The room had a king size bed with all white linen, white window drapes, and candles on every shelf. The window was slightly open and a cool breeze was coming into the room, rustling the drapes softly. Melissa stood motionless; she hadn't set the bag down yet.

"You can put the bag anywhere you'd like." Alex said. Melissa dropped the bag in place. "Right there is fine." Alex chuckled. She came up behind Melissa and lightly touched her right shoulder. "You should let me clean the scrape on your shoulder. I'll get some antibiotic cream. Just change into something comfortable, maybe a tank top so the cream won't rub off."

Melissa changed in the bathroom- a pair of loose men's boxers, and a tank top - not her typical bedtime attire.

Alex directed her, "Sit on the bed." Alex sat behind Melissa and moved the strand of hair just touching her shoulder. Alex, again in a tempted position, squeezed out a small amount of cream onto her hand. She smoothed it down between her fingers then lightly touched Melissa's scraped shoulder. Melissa inhaled deeply through her teeth as Alex touched her. Alex massaged the cream over the scrape. "Does that burn?"

"Just a little." Melissa said.

"Olivia did quite a number on you today." Alex tried to keep her anger at bay in her comment. She could have thrown Olivia into a cell too for brutality, but she knew that this form of revenge was much sweeter. She had seen the looks Olivia gave Melissa. She knew them well. After tonight, she truly knew how Olivia felt about Melissa. Olivia wouldn't have tried to keep Melissa in the holding cell unless she was protecting her for her own benefit. Olivia wasn't about to let her face real misdemeanor charges for resisting arrest or a felony assault against Granger.

"So you really punched Lionel Granger?" Alex asked with contentment.

"Yeah." Melissa answered.

"I would have loved to see you hit Granger. He is a piece of work." Alex said as she finished up the cream to Melissa's shoulder.

Melissa turned her body around to face Alex. "So is that why you are helping me out?"

Alex avoided a direct answer, "Well, that's it for the cream. You won't need any more until the morning." Alex inadvertently glanced down at the top of Melissa's chest peeking out of the wife beater. Realizing she had done so, Alex quickly looked up. Melissa noticed Alex's eye movement. Melissa became confused with the apparent attraction from Alex. Alex stood up and turned to the living room.

"Do you want something to drink? Alex asked.

"Sure. I'll be out in a few." Melissa sat on the bed, confused with Alex's advances, but worse, hurting that Olivia had physically hurt her.

Melissa walked out of the bedroom as Alex sat on the couch. The living room was illuminated by several candles Alex had quickly lit. Alex was holding a cocktail, as another was on the coffee table. As Melissa got close to Alex, Alex's lips slowly formed a small grin. She never let her eyes off Melissa. Melissa slowly walked past Alex and picked up her drink from the table. She sat on the couch a few feet from Alex. Alex turned her head, then coyly turned her body and leaned against the arm of the couch. Melissa took a sip of the drink.

"Tastes, good. What is it?" Melissa asked. Alex, still looking at Melissa's body, thought how about the angry scowl Olivia gave Alex at the squad house while she and Melissa were leaving. Olivia would be beside herself knowing what Alex was looking at now.

"Alex?" Melissa asked the unresponsive ADA.

"Yeah, it's um…vodka, lemon vodka, lime and cherry 7-up." Alex was trying to regain composure.

Alex took a big sip of the drink and took a large inhale. "You're welcome to sleep in the bedroom tonight instead of on a couch. I'm sure that gets old."

"That's okay, Olivia's couch is actually kind of comfortable." Melissa said.

"Anything has got to be better than Olivia's couch. If you don't mind, we can share the bed. It's a King so there should be plenty of room for the both of us." Alex replied back casually.

Melissa began, "That's okay, Alex…"

Melissa's cell phone rang. Melissa looked up at Alex. Melissa knew who was calling. Alex's face said the same thing. Melissa picked up the cell phone from the coffee table.

Caller ID:

Olivia Benson 212-555-0185.

Melissa, tempted to hit the reject button, hit the answer button instead.

"Hello?" Melissa answered.

"Melissa?" Olivia's voice on the other end sounded startled.

"Yeah." Melissa said back in a blank tone.

"I honestly didn't expect you to answer." There was a long pause before Olivia spoke again. "I don't know where to start, but I hope you can let me start somewhere."

"Ok." Melissa responded. Melissa got up from the couch and walked towards Alex's balcony. Alex placed her drink on the table and turned to see Melissa's body language change from nervous to anxious.

Olivia spoke slightly faster than her normal calm, controlled voice, "Where are you, can I come get you? I wanted you to be home with me tonight. I wanted to ask you something before all this happened."

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked. Melissa's blood surged through her body.

"I want to explain it to you in person," Olivia said.

A flood of memories started in Melissa's mind.


	4. Labor Day, 2005

A/N - Hi readers - hopefully you are enjoying this story so far! Let me know what you think - if you have any ideas or suggestions!

Brooklyn, New York

Labor Day Weekend, 2005

1:20pm

The neighborhood Labor Day weekend block party was in full swing. All of Melissa's friends and her father's friends were at Frank's apartment: drinking, smoking. Melissa walked out onto the stoop ready to join in on the partying. Mark, a friend of her father's, came onto the stoop.

_Mark:_

_Come'on Sparky, let's beat this party and go upstairs. _

_Melissa:_

_I don't think so. _

Mark grabbed her lower arm and Melissa instinctively jerked back.

_Melissa:_

_Let go of me. I don't know what you heard but it's not true. _

Melissa pushed Mark out of her way and ran off the stoop. She wiggled her way through the crowd: the kids playing, the adults drinking, the smells of spilt liquor and piss. She headed towards 5th to ride the subway to clear her head. She walked fast and kept her head down. The noise was deafening and piercing.

Suddenly she felt a warm, gentle hand tug on her bicep. Startled, she turned defensively with her arm cocked back ready to swing.

_Olivia:_

_Hey hey hey, you okay?_

Melissa put her arm down, relieved it was Olivia.

_Melissa:_

_Olivia, please get me out of here. _

Olivia led Melissa to Prospect Park.

Though the park was jam packed for the holiday, they were able to find a mature tree somewhat offset from people and with ample shade. Melissa sat under the tree Indian style. Olivia sat to her right, with her left leg tucked in and her right leg extended out.

_Olivia: _

_Melissa, what had you so rattled back there?_

_Melissa:_

_Just…you know how my dad gets. _

Melissa paused, trying to quickly come up with something that Olivia would believe.

_Melissa:_

_When he gets drunk he becomes another person. Just not something I want to be around, ya know. Or his friends. _

_Olivia:_

_I understand, but you seem a little more upset than I've seen you before._ _Melissa, you know you can tell me anything. You are safe with me._

Olivia placed her left hand on Melissa's right leg just above her knee. Aside from their initial handshake when they met each other, and Olivia grabbing for Melissa a few minutes beforehand, this was the first time Olivia had touched Melissa. Melissa's cheeks turned a shade of pink. She could feel the hotness on her face and knew there wasn't a way to hide it. Olivia noticed the girlish blushing, but she left her hand right where she placed it.

Olivia looked straight ahead at groups of families playing and barbequing. She began to slowly rub Melissa's leg just above the knee. Olivia felt Melissa's leg muscles tighten.

_Olivia:_

_I tell you what…_

Olivia turned to Melissa and Melissa looked obligingly into Olivia's brown eyes.

_Olivia:_

_How about you and me go back to my place. We can watch movies and eat pizza and be lazy. Then I'll take you back home late tonight after everyone is passed out._

The thought of being alone with Olivia in her apartment terrified Melissa yet thrilled her. Her heart started to beat faster. Without waiting for Melissa to answer, Olivia placed her hand on the back of Melissa's lower neck.

_Olivia: _

_Come on. Let's go. _

The afternoon led to the evening, and the evening to the late night. The third movie was halfway through and Melissa could barely hold her eyes open. Olivia noticed her tired eyes and placed a pillow on her lap. Olivia motioned to Melissa to lie down. If Melissa hadn't been so tired she would have been more nervous about it, but she did as Olivia motioned for her to do.

Olivia filled with satisfaction, smiled small and breathed in a long breath. She placed her left hand just above Melissa's left wrist and applied the slightest pressure to grip the young woman's skin.

Melissa suddenly found her eyes wide open and looked straight forward to the TV - again nervous and excited about Olivia touching her. But she didn't want to get her hopes up. She told herself Olivia was just being kind and caring. This was her Uncle Nathan's good friend. Olivia just wanted to help a good friend's niece. She repeated: Olivia just wanted to help a good friend's niece… She repeated: Olivia just wanted to help a good friend's niece…as she fell off to sleep in Olivia's lap.


	5. December 8, 2005

Brooklyn, New York

December 8, 2005

Frank Murphy's apartment

11 pm

Frank Murphy died at 2:50 pm, in a hospital bed, drunk, on the point of alcohol poisoning, stabbed 11 times - a bar fight gone wrong.

When Olivia got the call from Melissa at 6pm, Melissa was crying hysterically and repeatedly saying that Nathan was coming to get her the next day. Olivia's heart ached hearing Melissa's uncontrollable cries. Yet Melissa said nothing about the pain of losing Frank. Anything Olivia said to calm Melissa didn't work.

Over the previous months, Olivia and Melissa spoke with one another on almost a daily basis, met up frequently for lunch or dinner –the occasional touch of the shoulder, the hugs to say hello and goodbye, but the touches were always tinged with something more behind it.

Melissa never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. It just wasn't her thing. It wasn't something she sought out – to be in a relationship. No one ever struck her as worth making the effort - until Olivia.

Olivia was the first person she ever fell for. However, she told herself Olivia would never feel the same. Olivia was 38, Melissa, 19. Melissa thought Olivia would never want to date someone so young.

Unable to immediately leave the case Olivia and Elliot were assigned to, Olivia finally got to Melissa at 11pm. Olivia opened the unlocked door to Frank's apartment. Olivia found Melissa on the couch huddled underneath a blanket facing inward. Olivia quickly stepped to Melissa while taking off her leather jacket – she flung it on a nearby chair- then sat beside her, gripped her shoulders and squeezed her.

Melissa quickly turned her whole body around. Melissa was not crying – she was stone faced, no smile, no frown, just stone faced. Olivia positioned herself above Melissa - her left leg in between Melissa's legs and her right leg outside Melissa's left leg. Olivia held herself up with her left hand against the arm of the couch. She placed her right hand on Melissa's cheek. The two spoke no words to one another.

Olivia's eyes bounced right and left a few times, examining Melissa. Olivia's lips pursed slightly. She caressed Melissa's cheek with her thumb back and forth.

Olivia suddenly realized what she was doing: _This_ _isn't the time to attempt anything._ _She probably thinks_ _I'm too old for her. She'll never want to date a cop._

Olivia repositioned herself and instead sat next to Melissa. Hovering above her was too tempting and Olivia wasn't in any frame of mind to be rejected. Olivia sat with her on the couch all night. Neither one slept.

The following morning, Nathan packed his car with Melissa's belongings to move to Massachusetts. Olivia stood outside the apartment as Melissa grabbed the last bag.

Melissa came to the curb and stuffed the bag into the passenger front seat.

_Olivia:_

_You and Nathan can finally finish up the Mercury after all these years. _

Melissa didn't reply. Olivia placed her hands on Melissa's shoulders.

_Olivia:_

_Hey, you in there?_

Olivia bent down slightly to the shorter, younger woman to look into Melissa's blue eyes. Melissa looked up at Olivia with reddening eyes. Upon noticing, Olivia squeezed her shoulders tighter.

_Olivia:_

_What's wrong, sweetheart?_

**_Sweetheart?!_** Melissa thought. A term of endearment, now? Melissa open her mouth slightly to speak buy could not get the words out, tears rolled down her cheeks. This was the first time Olivia had seen Melissa cry.

Olivia pulled Melissa into her and wrapped herself around the young blonde. Melissa wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist just above the gun belt. Olivia gently rubbed Melissa's upper back, then slid her hand down to rub her lower back.

Olivia whispered into her ear.

_Olivia:_

_New York is not that far. You can take the train down anytime. _

Melissa took in the last scents of Olivia as she held her close to her chest. She didn't think she would ever see her again. Melissa then stepped back from Olivia. Olivia grabbed Melissa's cheeks with each hand. With each thumb Olivia wiped the tears off Melissa's face. Olivia finally realized Melissa wasn't crying about Frank; she was crying about leaving Olivia.


	6. July 4, 2007

Amherst, Massachusetts

July 4, 2007

Nathan Murphy property

Nathan's annual 4th of July barbeque was underway - Melissa was alone, working in the garage. The garage was set back at the right end of the property down a half brown, half yellowed pathway. Melissa could hear the dull noise of the people enjoying themselves. She was working on the engine of the 1942 Mercury. The right strap of her overalls was dangling down. Her white t-shirt was growing ever dirty with each lean into the engine.

Olivia pulled up in the rental car at the precise time she told Nathan she would arrive. She was greeted quickly and warmly. She was instantly handed a cold beer and her luggage was taken inside. She was introduced to friends and Murphy family she hadn't met before.

She calmly paced about with the introductions and with each stop, glancing around for Melissa. Nearing the 8th introduction asked.

_Olivia:_

_Where's the little one?_

Olivia excused herself once Nathan told her when to find her.

Olivia walked down the pathway and with each step the crowd noise lessened and the crunch beneath her feet increased. Her dark brown boots became slightly dusty from the pathway. Her thin, faded jeans clung to her hips; the black t-shirt was thin enough to catch the breezes and not retain the warmth of the sun. Olivia approached the open garage. A large maple tree stood behind the garage and its leaves rustled with the breeze. It was calming, very soothing, almost instantly Olivia knew why Melissa loved to be in the garage.

Olivia saw Melissa leaning into the engine of the flat black Mercury. Her emotions rose quickly, her feelings mounted just as she anticipated they would. She thought the now 21 year old would appeal to her even more than she had when she was 19. She had kept her feelings inside and somewhat repressed for years. She felt guilty for being attracted to a younger woman as if she was breaking a law, like the ones she enforced.

Melissa clanked a tool against the engine as Olivia slowly stepped into the garage. Olivia stood momentarily waiting for a moment not to startle her. Melissa rose from the engine to stand upright and place a tool back on the adjacent work table. Just as she began to turn towards the table, Olivia spoke.

_Olivia:_

_Hey. _

Olivia, with her hands barely in her pockets, and her left index finger and middle finer dangled a beer bottle, grinned as the mechanic turned quickly.

Melissa fumbled with the tool and almost dropped it at the sight of Olivia. She hadn't seen Olivia in a year and a half and her soft, yet deep voice was something she longed for every night. Olivia was even more beautiful than before; her hair was longer, long enough for a ponytail, the longest Melissa had ever seen it. Olivia walked closer to her.

Instead of Olivia reaching for Melissa, Melissa Olivia by her belt and hugged her tightly. Olivia was taken back by the immediate affection. Something was different about Melissa.

Melissa pulled back and smiled wide_,_ Olivia noticed the beer on the table with the tools and realized it was Melissa's. For a brief moment she forgot that she was old enough to drink. Melissa released her hold on Olivia and broke the silence.

_Melissa:_

_Well, you've already got a drink, what else can I do for you?_

_Olivia:_

_Well, you can stop working in here and join me for a drink outside for starters. _

_Melissa:_

_For starters?_

_Olivia:_

_Yes. _

_Melissa:_

_Okay, well let me clean myself up a bit, I'm a mess. _

_Olivia:_

_You look amazing, come on. _

Melissa grabbed a rag and wiped her hands of the grease. Olivia stood silently and watched. Olivia loved the younger woman being obedient to her commands. Olivia walked up to Melissa and left 3 inches between their chests. She reached behind Melissa's left shoulder. Melissa froze as Olivia's hand dipped behind her, she didn't know immediately what was happening. Olivia kept her eyes on Melissa's the whole time as she grabbed the dangling overall strap. Olivia brought the strap slowly over Melissa - Olivia snapped the strap onto the button. When Olivia was finished she raised her eyebrow.

_Olivia:_

_Come on. _

Olivia and Melissa headed back towards the crowd hanging out in the main yard. Nathan approached the two.

_Nathan:_

_Surprise. _

Nathan hugged Melissa and winked at Olivia. Olivia sat next to Nathan and they caught up on a few cases Olivia had been through, and reminisced about the college years they shared. Melissa sat close by and chatted with friends but she constantly glanced over at Olivia. Olivia kept a close eye on Melissa and had noticed a few eye contacts. The flow of people between the two kept their conversation nonexistent. It was killing Olivia to travel to Amherst just to talk to other people, not Melissa.

As nightfall approached, the crowd began to move from Nathan's yard to the town center to watch the town fireworks display. Olivia placed herself at the front of the property to make sure she caught Melissa. Melissa walked with a few family friends. As Melissa neared Olivia, Olivia's heart began to surge. She had a few beers in her and was feeling good. Melissa noticed Olivia and told her friends she would catch up with them later. Melissa walked to Olivia.

_Melissa:_

_Ready to see how Massachusetts celebrates the 4__th__?_

_Olivia:_

_Better than New York? I'm not sure about that._

Olivia laughed then grabbed Melissa's hand and held it as they started to follow the crowd. As they crossed through town, Melissa continued the conversation.

_Melissa:_

_How long are you here for? Wait, wait, let me guess. Just tonight._

_Olivia:_

_Yep._

_Melissa:_

_That's all they'd give you?_

_Olivia:_

_Pretty much. I think Elliot would have a panic attack if I took more than that off. _

_Melissa:_

_So where did my uncle say you were sleeping, the garage?_

Nathan interrupted.

_Nathan:_

_You two are lagging, come on. _

Amherst Common was overflowing with crowds: families, kids, people picnicking, teenagers, barbeques coming to an end, some just beginning. Nathan and the group gathered near the playground where most of the people were beginning to gather. Olivia and Melissa stood on the outskirts of the crowd. As the lights shut off the crowd cheered. Olivia looped her right arm with Melissa's left arm and held hands. Olivia looked down at the shorter Melissa.

_Olivia:_

_Is this okay?_

Melissa simply shook her head yes as her pulse sped up.

_Olivia:_

_Good._

As the last firework's embers burned out, Melissa turned to Olivia. Olivia smiled and opened her lips to say something, but Nathan came up and interrupted.

_Nathan:_

_Time for The Harp! _

Nathan grabbed Olivia by the arm, she turned backwards to Melissa.

_Melissa:_

_It's a 4__th__ of July tradition. _

When the gang got to the bar, Nathan headed right for the bar and asked for 10 Hammerds.

_Olivia:_

_What is that?_

_Melissa:_

_I can't tell you until you finish it. _

Nathan turned around and put his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

_Nathan:_

_Yank, you just drink it, take a breath, recover, then a few minutes later, you're feeling real good._

Olivia laughed. Nathan handed a shot to each of the gang and handed Olivia hers last. Olivia looked at Melissa and smiled a nervous smile.

_Melissa:_

_It's not that bad, really._

_Olivia:_

_Yeah right. This is going to knock me on my ass, right?_

Olivia laughed and placed her hand on Melissa's right hip. She left it there and paused her laughter for a smile and a look into Melissa's eyes.

Nathan directed to the gang.

_Nathan:_

_5, 4, 3 2…_

_Melissa:_

_1._

Olivia took the shot. Olivia slammed the shot glass down on the bar and gasped out to Nathan.

_Olivia:_

_What the hell is in that?_

_Nathan:_

_Jager and Goldshlager. _

_Olivia:_

_Holy shit Nathan, are you trying to kill me?_

_Nathan:_

_That's round 1, Yank. Let it settle in._

The gang played rounds of pool, each loser buying the next round of Hammerds. Olivia stood and watched the games while Melissa sat in a bar stool behind her.

_Melissa:_

_So is that shot in you yet?_

Olivia turned around with a confident grin.

_Olivia:_

_Yes. It is._

Knowing she was buzzed, she tried to contain her gazes at Melissa. Olivia turned around back to the game. Melissa placed her hand softly on Olivia's hair and gripped all of it to form a ponytail in her hand then moved her hand slowly down the hair and released it.

_Melissa:_

I _really love your hair long._

Olivia closed her eyes as in a trance for a few seconds. Without turning around Olivia replied.

_Olivia:_

_Thanks._

Yes, something was definitely different about Melissa.

_Nathan:_

_Yankee! You and Spark are up!_

Olivia turned around to Melissa.

_Olivia:_

_We have to play each other?_

_Melissa:_

_Yeah. _

_Olivia:_

_What are the stakes?_

_Melissa:_

_The round of Hammereds. _

_Olivia:_

_No, I mean what are the stakes between you and me._

Melissa didn't reply.

_Olivia:_

_If I win, I get your bed. If I lose, I sleep in the garage._

Nathan walked up to the two with a shot for each.

_Nathan:_

_Here you are ladies. You must drink them right now, no pussy footing around. _

Olivia confidently slammed the shot. Melissa followed knowing she would get her ass handed to her in this game.

13 balls later, Olivia leaned over the table to attempt her last striped ball. Melissa studied Olivia's figure as she leaned and somewhat bounced side to side to solidify her stance. Olivia's tight jeans grasped her ass perfectly and dipped underneath her cheeks softly, yet blatantly. The clank of the cue ball against the 9 ball in the side pocket was all Melissa needed to hear to know it was almost over. With a smile on her face, Olivia walked behind Melissa. Olivia breathed into Melissa's ear.

_Olivia:_

_8 ball, corner pocket. _

Olivia's rough, yet soft spoken voice was more than enough to excite Melissa. Olivia leaned over the table and pulled the cue back then thrusted it forward, sinking the 8 ball. Olivia turned to Melissa.

_Olivia:_

_I win. _

Olivia smiled coyly.

_Nathan:_

_YANK! You beat my little one. AAA! Spark, ya gotta wallet up to the bah. _

Melissa went to the bar and ordered a round for everyone. Olivia came up quickly behind Melissa. She stood right behind her and placed her hands on the bar top on each side of Melissa closing her in.

_Olivia:_

_I'll pay for this round, sweetheart. _

Melissa went for the bait, she turned around within Olivia's arms with her back up against the bar, Olivia stepped in even closer.

_Olivia:_

_You are making me have evil thoughts._

Olivia's face was serious. Melissa could smell her skin- the natural scent of Olivia was irresistible.

The bartender placed the 10 shots on a tray.

_Liam:_

_Thirty-five, Sparky. _

Melissa did not turn around, she was trapped in Olivia's gaze. Olivia placed the money on the bar top barely glancing at Liam. He smiled, intrigued with what was transpiring.

_Olivia:_

_Are you going to help me? _

Melissa took a deep breath. Olivia leaned in closer.

_Olivia:_

_Melissa? _

Melissa stood speechless. Olivia pulled back leaving space between her and Melissa.

_Olivia:_

_Help me carry these shots._

Melissa stood upright and exhaled, Olivia took the tray from behind Melissa and Melissa took a few off the tray.

1:30 a.m.

Nathan, a few friends, and Olivia and Melissa walked into the house. Nathan and the friends were beyond drunk, and Olivia was heavily buzzed. Melissa had ditched the 3rd shot unknown to everyone, so she was moderately buzzed. Nathan and the friends sat in the living room and took out a bottle of tequila to continue the drinking. Melissa slipped away to avoid more drinking and went upstairs.

_Nathan:_

_Liv, come'on Yank, we have a few more to go before you can hit the hay. _

_Olivia:_

_Oh god, I don't think I could handle that. I'm definitely crashing out. _

Olivia said her goodnights to the friends and headed upstairs to Melissa's room. The door was half closed, Olivia lightly tapped on the door.

_Olivia:_

_Melissa? _

_Melissa:_

_Come in. _

Olivia pushed the door open and revealed a large room. The bedroom had a large skylight which allowed the moonlight and stargazing. Melissa was sitting on a couch leaning against the arm. The lights were off, just the moonlight lit the room.

_Olivia:_

_Nathan almost had me taking more shots down there. _

_Melissa:_

_Yeah, that's why I came up here really quick._

Olivia walked over to the couch and sat next to Melissa.

_Olivia:_

_You know this room is almost bigger than my apartment. _

Silence_. _

_Well, about that bet we had. I think I won. _

Melissa stood up and walked to the window without saying anything. As much as she wanted Olivia, she hadn't a clue what to do. Olivia was taken back by the shift in Melissa's mood.

Olivia stood up and approached Melissa from behind. Melissa's heart raced as she felt Olivia get closer to her. Olivia was within 2 inches of Melissa. Olivia placed her hands on the top of Melissa's biceps. Olivia's hands were warm as she glided them slowly down Melissa's arms, then back up. The warmth seeped into Melissa's muscles. Melissa tingled everywhere.

Olivia braced herself- she too was nervous- but not so much as she knew Melissa was. Olivia slid her arms around Melissa's waist and held them there. She pulled Melissa back against her chest then leaned her head in around to the right of Melissa's head.

Just the short breath Olivia released close to Melissa's ear made Melissa dizzy. Olivia breathed out softly.

_Olivia:_

_I'm still having evil thoughts. _

Olivia pulled her head back slightly and firmed her grasp around Melissa's waist. Melissa leaned her head back into Olivia. Olivia traced her right hand along Melissa's left cheek, down along her neckline, down the collar bone, then down to the middle of her cleavage. Olivia did not want to stop now; she was in total control.

Melissa was panicked yet she had been waiting for this for years.

Olivia's lips ever so softly kissed the right side of Melissa's neck. Melissa inhaled audibly with nervous quivers.

_Olivia:_

_Relax sweetheart, I'll take care of you._

The moisture that Olivia's lips left on Melissa's neck tingled in the evening air.

_Nathan:_

_Yank, Sparky! Cone down here. You gotta see this._

Olivia abruptly turned around as if about to be caught by parents.


	7. Decision, decisions

"Pick me up at Broadway and 79th." Melissa replied.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes," Olivia said.

Melissa hung up the call, and turned to Alex. "I'm sorry Alex, I have to go," Alex stood up and walked towards Melissa.

"Melissa, are you in l…"

Melissa cut her off. "Alex, I have to go."

Alex should have second guessed her thoughts about how Melissa felt about Olivia.

Melissa quickly changed clothes and packed her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. "Alex, I owe you big time for getting me out of jail, if that's what it even was."

"You don't owe me, if anything, we are even. Remember you helped me win that case. Don't even worry about it." Alex walked Melissa to the door. "Call me if you ever need anything," Alex opened the door, Melissa hugged Alex, Alex longed for the embrace but was saddened, she knew it was the one and only.

"Thanks Alex, I'll see you around." Melissa walked out and headed for the elevator.

Once outside, Melissa headed down Broadway. It was extremely cold and she walked fast. She took a shortcut through an alley off Broadway, just as she ducked through, Olivia drove by. Olivia pulled up to Alex's condo knowing she had been there. She wanted to pick her up instead of making her walk 7 blocks.

She turned a 20 minute drive into a 10 minute speeding ticket waiting to happen. Olivia leaned over to the passenger side to see if Melissa was coming out the front. She dialed Melissa's cell but it went to voicemail, it must have died. Olivia got out of the car and ran upstairs to Alex's condo - a trip she hadn't made in a long time.

The knock at the door startled Alex. When she opened the door, the last person she expected was Olivia. Olivia skipped the formalities, "Is she here?"

"No, she just left." Alex said.

"Thanks," Olivia turned to walk away as abruptly as possible.

"Liv," Alex called.

"Yeah?" Olivia turned to Alex hesitantly.

"She ran out of here as fast as you are doing, so I hope you make things right with her." Alex said.

Olivia said nothing and tuned back to leave. Olivia had nothing to say to her. She couldn't waste the energy on confronting Alex now. Olivia jumped into her car and sped down Amsterdam and crossed 81st back to Broadway. She looked down Broadway back to 79th – the streets were empty – no sign of Melissa.

Olivia decided to head down Broadway to 85th. Olivia saw Melissa ahead and sped up -she parked the car half crooked and jumped out. Melissa stopped dead in her tracks. 7 hours had passed since Olivia was pinning Melissa against the wall outside McSorley's.

"I thought you were going to meet me at 79th?" Olivia asked somewhat confused.

"I'm not sure where I'm going." Melissa responded with her arms crossed.

Olivia saw anger expressed on Melissa's brow. "I'm not going to let you just roam around in the cold, get in." Olivia motioned to the car.

"Just forget it, Olivia." Melissa said.

Melissa started to walk past Olivia but Olivia grabbed her by the right bicep and stopped her - she pulled Melissa up against her. In order to stop herself from falling, Melissa propped herself up by placing her left arm up against Olivia's right shoulder. Olivia looked down to Melissa and exhaled deeply – her breath visible in the cold night air.

Olivia balanced thinly between anger and desperation. "Melissa…I'm sorry..." Melissa's brow loosened. "I want you with me tonight and every night." Olivia practically whispered. Melissa's knees weakened. Olivia loosened her hold on Melissa's bicep. "I know you're saving to get you own place, but, I wouldn't want that to happen."

Olivia placed her hand on Melissa's shoulders. Melissa shifted slightly from the scrape. "Why is it when you manhandle me, you seem to open up?" Melissa quipped back.

"I'm sorry I did that to you." Olivia rubbed Melissa's upper arms.

"That scar will have your name on it, Liv." Melissa smiled slightly.

Olivia timidly chuckled.

"Can we get out of the cold now?" Melissa asked.


	8. Soon

2010

Spring and summer came and went - Olivia and Melissa were simply passing each other between their own work shifts. Melissa worked 6 days a week, 10 hour days. Olivia's schedule always overbearing. Olivia and Melissa's time together was limited. But something was growing – Melissa almost always cooked dinner – whether it was waiting for Olivia to reheat when she got home late, or whether she shoveled it in the morning before leaving for the precinct. Somehow they managed to go to all the Yankees/Red Sox games.

In the fall and winter, Melissa had to travel to Anaheim, California on four occasions to deal with lingering estate issues from her uncle. A property in the Silverado Canyon area was left to Melissa when Nathan had passed – the trust hadn't dispersed the home due to locality issues.

On February 9, 2011 Melissa got bittersweet news.

When Melissa found out she had to leave, Olivia was of course, at work. Melissa barely had enough time to book a flight, pack up all her belongings, and take a cab down to the 16th precinct. When the cab pulled up, Olivia and Elliot were just walking down the sidewalk to head out. Melissa jumped out of the right hand side of the cab and called for Olivia who was ahead of her. Olivia stopped and turned at Melissa's call.

Olivia smiled and walked towards Melissa, "Hey, Melissa, what's going on?" Melissa looked up at Olivia slowly, knowing this would be the 2nd time she would have to leave Olivia. At first, Melissa didn't speak, which made Olivia concerned. Olivia raised her eyebrow and her eyes opened more with fear. Melissa started, "Olivia, I have to go to Orange County."

"Oh, ok" Olivia replied. Not thinking it odd for her to go again, but the hurried nature of Melissa showing up at the Precinct started to scare Olivia.

"Olivia, the house, it's ready. I have to sign documents tomorrow or it's gone for good." Melissa said.

Olivia's heart sank, '**not again'** she thought.

"Olivia, I have to be a permanent resident. I can't just sign for it and come back here right away."

Olivia shifted and shook her head a little, grasping what was happening. She looked at the cab - it was setting in for Olivia. "I didn't expect this to happen so soon," Olivia said. "When do you leave?"

Melissa looked back at the cab and turned back to Olivia.

"Right now?" Olivia stuck her hands in her pockets nervously.

"Yeah," Melissa answered.

Olivia started to inhale and purse her lips together, tightening her face to prevent from tearing up.

"I think I grabbed all my stuff, if you find anything of mine in your place, just let me know, I'll pay for shipping," Melissa said.

Olivia, said with a nervous laughter to avoid the pain she was feeling, "Don't worry about that."

Melissa began, "I'm sorry I have to just up and leave but…"

Olivia interrupted, "I totally understand, Melissa."

Olivia pulled Melissa in and gripped her tight. Elliot noticed the embrace and headed towards their squad car. Melissa leaned back slightly to look at Olivia. A single tear rolled down Olivia's right cheek. Olivia then leaned forward and slightly down towards the shorter Melissa. Slowly she placed her lips just in front of Melissa's. Melissa closed her eyes.

Olivia gently pressed her lips on Melissa's - then a brief pause, open mouths ever so slightly, then again their lips to one another, this time longer. A lock of Olivia's dark brown hair swept lightly on Melissa's cheek. Olivia breathed in slightly, still with her lips to Melissa's. Olivia pressed forward then led her tongue into Melissa's mouth. Melissa retreated back slightly, but Olivia pressed her hand on Melissa's back gently to encourage the kiss to continue for a few seconds longer. They both paused and opened their eyes, Melissa looked at Olivia, yet Olivia looked above and past Melissa.

Melissa asked, "Why are you making it impossible for me to leave now?"

Olivia didn't reply. She felt helpless like Melissa did the day after her father died.

Olivia let go of Melissa. Melissa grabbed Olivia's belt buckle and tugged Olivia closer, "Olivia…" Olivia looked down to Melissa and grabbed both of her hands.

Olivia tilted her head to the left and said half unsure, "I'll see you soon."

Melissa did not want Olivia's warm hands to let go of her hands. "Liv, I can't…"

Olivia cut her off, "Sweetheart, I'll see you soon." Olivia released her hold on Melissa and took one step backwards.

Melissa swallowed hard and grit her teeth. She turned away from Olivia and got into the cab. Olivia stood by and watched as Melissa buckled her belt, then just as fast, the cab took off. Olivia did not turn around to see the cab drive off in the opposite direction.

Olivia stood still and glanced around at her surroundings. Life went about its business all around her. No fellow officer noticed the kiss, not even Elliot. Olivia felt as if it hadn't even happened. It was too fast.

Olivia placed her right palm on her belt buckle. She walked to the squad car.


	9. Sneaky

October 2nd 2011

16th Precinct

2:30pm

Olivia had just sat down to type a report when she received a text message from Melissa.

**Good morning, sunshine! Well it's morning over here. Have a good day, Olivia**.

Olivia smiled when she read the text and placed the phone back on her desk with the text message open. She pondered her response. She quickly lost track of the report she was suppose to begin.

Since Melissa left New York in May, Olivia and Melissa remained in constant communication. The kiss wasn't something either directly addressed, but the relationship elevated in phone conversations and text messages. Both expressed missing one another at least a couple times a week. Olivia told Melissa that her apartment was so empty without her there. Melissa at her boldest moment told Olivia that once she finally came out to visit, she would never want to leave Orange County or her.

Olivia picked up the phone and typed the response:

**I bet it's nice and warm in OC – lucky you. It's already cool and overcast here. I could use you and your cooking on a day like today. /smiley face**

Olivia hit send. She put her phone down.

Amanda Rollins was standing up at a desk, just a few away from Olivia. "Olivia, how long will that report take you?"

"Probably 20." Olivia replied without looking up. Olivia started typing away quickly.

"Okay, good because we need to go back to Lenox Hill."

Olivia didn't respond, she just kept typing, when a hand appeared to Olivia's right side and placed 3 red roses on top of the file Olivia was working from.

Startled, Olivia turned around instantly and looked up. Olivia let out a surprised chuckle barely audible and her face instantly lit up – a huge smile – Rollins could see Olivia's smile and wondered who it was.

"I'll be damned," Olivia said.

"Surprise." Melissa said, intensely looking at Olivia.

Olivia stood up but didn't reach for Melissa. She was hesitant to do anything in the Squad house but she badly wanted to continue the kiss they left off with. Instead she lightly hugged Melissa but just briefly, she whispered into Melissa's ear before pulling away "I'll give you a real hello, later."

Olivia's eyes darted around the Squad house without moving her head trying to collect herself and maintain her cool exterior demeanor, but her big smile was giving it all away.

Fin walked up to the two, "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Thanks for the heads up, Fin." Melissa said.

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows, "You're in on this, Fin?"

"You don't think I'd let her sit outside the squad all day waiting for you to come back?" Fin said.

Olivia shook her head with a smile and narrowed her eyes at Melissa. "You two are sneaky." Olivia instinctively grabbed Melissa's left hand with her right hand and held it low. Fin walked away and Rollins walked up. Olivia let go of Melissa's hand "Melissa, this is Detective Amanda Rollins. Rollins, this is Melissa Murphy."

Amanda and Melissa shook hands and exchanged 'nice to meet you's'.

"Let me go talk to Cragen, see if I can take the rest of the day off after I get this report done," Olivia said to Melissa. "In fact, come say hi to him." Melissa obliged and left with Olivia.

Rollins walked up to Fin's desk and placed a file under her arm. "Fin?"

Fin looked up.

"Is that one of Olivia's relatives?"

Fin chuckled and paused before he began, "That's Olivia's…girl."

Rollins jerked her head back a bit and arched an eyebrow. "Her…"

Fin cut her off, "Come on, Rollins. Tell me you didn't know Liv was, you know, plays for the other team."

"Well, I kind of thought, maybe…"Rollins started. "Just I've never heard Benson mention anything about anyone," Rollins replied.

Fin replied back, "Their history is complicated. Liv is discreet. Melissa had to move to California shortly before Liv's partner left the squad. All of it kind of messed Liv up a bit. Losing two people at once, ya know."

"She's so young for Benson."

"Like I said, Rollins, complicated." Fin replied.


	10. Close, deviant

Olivia opened the door to her apartment and let Melissa step inside first. The Boston Red Sox blanket Melissa had left behind was still on the couch.

Immediately after Olivia closed and locked the door lust took over. Olivia reached for Melissa's wrist and pulled Melissa towards her and held her tightly by the wrist. Olivia pressed against Melissa forcing her to walk backwards into Olivia's bedroom– the back of Melissa's legs bumped into the mattress. Olivia pushed Melissa down by the shoulders and backwards onto the bed.

Olivia climbed on top and hovered above Melissa. Olivia's hungry eyes never left Melissa's as Olivia ripped off her own leather jacket and flung it backwards.

The strong detective propped herself up with each hand on the bed next to Melissa's shoulders. She slowly flexed her arms down and stopped right before Melissa's lips, slightly out of breath she said, "This… is a proper hello." Melissa felt Olivia's warm breath on her lips.

Melissa closed her eyes and within seconds felt Olivia's full lips upon hers. Olivia held her lips on Melissa's. The kiss was gentler than the manner in which she got Melissa into the bedroom and onto the bed. Olivia lifted her lips slowly leaving their bottom lips slightly moist. Melissa opened her eyes slowly almost drunk with passion. Olivia leaned in and kissed her again, longer this time; then raised her lips- then placed them back onto Melissa's more aggressively. Melissa breathed deeply with each press from Olivia. Olivia let out a slight, commanding growl in reaction to her control over Melissa.

Melissa pulled away. Olivia looked surprised at the interruption, Melissa half smiled, almost bashfully until Olivia notice her eyes tearing. Olivia sat up farther away from Melissa to give her distance. Olivia's face became concerned and gained slight composure. "I told you in Amherst that I would take care of you." Olivia said.

Melissa didn't respond. Olivia leaned back in closer to Melissa. Olivia's breasts were pressing against Melissa's. Olivia leaned in and put her cheek against Melissa's left cheek. She whispered into Melissa's ear as soft as possible, yet it still came out breathy and deep, "I'm not like the others. I won't hurt you." The breath on Melissa's ear made her even more aroused. Olivia slowly pushed herself up from beside Melissa. Olivia's face beckoned Melissa to submit to her and trust her.

Melissa wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and shoulders.

Olivia's smile was borderline deviant. Olivia put her right hand on Melissa's left hip. Melissa's body jerked, "Relax," Olivia breathed out sternly, yet with passion.

Olivia slowly rubbed Melissa's outer left thigh as her thumb pressed on her inner thigh. Olivia leaned in again for a kiss this time her tongue, hot with love, entered Melissa's mouth. Melissa returned the touch inside Olivia's mouth timidly. Olivia moved her hand down her thigh and stopped just above the knee. Olivia continued with the kiss and added pressure against Melissa's body. Olivia moved her hand upwards inside her thigh with her fingers lightly grazing along. Melissa's breathing intensified as she felt Olivia getting closer and closer. Olivia stopped within centimeters of Melissa.

**a smutty cliffhanger ;) **


End file.
